Lamb's Lamentation: Meaning of Sacrifice
by Dark Fairy of Doom
Summary: Dib angers Zim and gets impaled. As his body lays dying, his soul is sent into a limbo known as Eden's Relfection. There, a demon known as Whistler will show him what being a hero is really about. And Dib may not like what he learns. Oneshot


Lamb's Lamentation: Meaning of Sacrifice 

Amber locked with ruby; the gazes dually fierce and angry. Bruises colored pale flesh, while healing burns speckled jade. Growling, the two lunged at each other once more. With a loud metallic ring, spider legs emerged from the pak. Smug, the alien crawled out of his enemy's range. Crouching on a ledge, he watched the other. A glare across glass obscured his view of what he knew would be indignant amber. Smirking even wider, he skillfully extended a metal limb behind him. Giving a laugh, he eagerly watched as the defenses sought to destroy the target.

Dib narrowly avoided a laser aimed at his torso. Dropping to the ground, he rolled away from another beam. Hurriedly getting back to his feet, he jumped into the air as some type of chord tried to coil around him. Landing awkwardly, he stumbled momentarily. Regaining his balance, he ducked another laser beam. He was actually surprised at how tonight's events had gone. It seemed that Zim really wanted to kill him this time. He gave a weak mental laugh. Zim couldn't kill him…right? A cold sweat broke out on his skin as he dove beneath another coil. Scurrying into a sheltered corner, he strived to come up with an escape plan. His thoughts were thrown into incoherence as something broke into the space. Backing further away, his mind turned towards all the horrible outcomes that could result. Giving into the fear, though he would deny it, his amber eyes clenched closed.

Zim advanced on the cornered human, his spider legs now retracted into his pak. His earlier smirk had grown even more and sharp teeth shone through it. Coming to a halt a few feet away from his adversary, he tried to detect anything that could present a threat. Finding none, he stood still for a moment, relishing in his enemy's mortal fear. His antennae were pricked towards the Earthling, picking up his uneven breathing. The evidence of the human's current weakness both pleased and disheartened him. He would have thought that Dib would put up more of a fight. Still, the one he'd been fighting against was an inferior child. It was inevitable that he would achieve victory. Spider legs again emerging from the pak, he suddenly leapt at the earth child. He felt that the other's fear would prevent any type of retaliation. He was wrong though. Zim had forgotten a key fact about animal behavior; that they are most dangerous when cornered and in fear for their lives. And humans, despite their blatant refusal, are animals at their core. Therefore, Dib was a prime example of a terrified creature that feared its existence was going to end. Therefore, he was extremely dangerous.

The tip of a spider leg lay across the pale throat, its glint making it appear anxious to pierce the skin. The other three were spread over the victim, caging him to the floor. A clawed finger forced the cowering human to gaze upward. Zim eagerly peered into his prey's face, and then became angered at Dib's reluctance to open his eyes. He wanted to see the fear he knew those orbs held. Snarling, he brutally wrapped both sets of slender fingers around the pale throat. Digging the sharp tips into the fleshly column, he awaited a response. The human would have to open his eyes eventually. His impatience was rewarded as, gasping for air, the amber eyes snapped open. His smirk twisting cruelly, he applied even more pressure. He greatly enjoyed the terror that overtook his archrival's expression. That pleasure quickly turned to a confused caution as something else flashed within the glassed orbs. Still gasping for desperately needed air, the look in Dib's eyes rapidly devolved. Baring his teeth in an ugly grimace, his own hands rose up to claw at Zim's. The Irken rolled his large eyes before applying an even greater amount of strength to his grip, the hold threatening to break bone. A wheezing sound escaping him, Dib's desperation rose to an even greater level. Giving a harsh kick to the being holding his body down, something even more violent flashed within his eyes; something that promised violence, something…primal.

The Invader crashed onto the floor, his metallic limbs retracting on impact. Hissing in both discomfort and rage, he leapt back to his feet. Ruby eyes narrowed to slits, he stalked over to the still recovering human. Dib was still sucking in precious oxygen when Zim threw him back first into the wall. The flash from previously returned to his eyes as he viciously clawed and kicked at his captor. The Irken grunted but held him back. With an animalistic snarl, he bared his teeth and bit deeply into jade flesh. Zim cried out and released him. Landing in a crouch, Dib slowly retreated away from the now bleeding Irken. Absentmindedly wiping blood from his mouth, his normal intelligence seemed to return. Hurriedly jumping to his feet, he dashed towards what he assumed to be an exit. He was thwarted as he was tackled to the ground.

Zim pinned the teen beneath him, panting and inhumanly angry. Forest green blood dripped down his arm, staining the uniform dark. Wanting to inflict pain on the creature beneath him, he ruthlessly dug a metal spider leg tip into Dib's back. The human gave a slight hiss of pain but nothing more. The anger boiled even more strongly in his veins and he flipped Dib over to face him. The teen's eyes focused on his with a wary glare as he straddled the lankly form. For a second time, a spider leg was placed at the base of the pale throat. For a long moment, neither broke the silence. Then, speaking with a deadly calm, the Irken leaned towards the human. "You are going to pay for the injury you dealt to Zim. Oh, you're going to pay so horribly." The human merely spit in his face, the liquid burning on contact. Zim, at first still that deadly calm, wiped it off with a gloved hand. Seconds later, the impending storm came. Practically roaring in fury, he drove another spider leg into the human. However, clouded by his anger, he miscalculated the force behind the blow. The room was filled with a shrill scream as sleek metal penetrated through flesh, going clear through both muscle tissue and bone to emerge on the other side. The scream dying, Dib stared uncomprehendingly at the metallic limb protruding from just above his heart. Blinking in disbelief, his gaze slowly rose to meet Zim's. Amber met shocked ruby as darkness settled in. Just before losing consciousness, Dib managed a thought. _I wonder what he's so surprised about…_

Amber eyes slowly opened to an impenetrable blackness. Closing his eyes again, Dib slowly sat up. Cradling his aching head, he squinted his eyes back open. Blinking at the darkness, he tried unsuccessfully to see anything. Sighing, he ungracefully rose to his feet. The pain in his temples flared brilliantly and forced him back down to his knees. Hissing, his long fingers twined in the dark hair, attempting to alleviate some of the pain through distraction. It did nothing. Just when his threshold had been reached, the hurt abated. Heaving a relieved sigh, he slumped his tense shoulders. Remaining seated on the ground, he began to hear a steady thudding sound. It took him a few moments to realize what it was. It was footsteps. Someone or something was coming to him from the darkness.

To say he was surprised when a dark-haired man stepped from the shadows would be an understatement. He gaped for a second before regaining his composure. He glared as the man dusted invisible dirt from his trench coat. He grated his teeth as he took off his hat and shined it. He glared with even greater malice as deep brown eyes finally took notice of him. The man gave a knowing smirk, a blur of red flashing in his eyes. A shiver traveled unwarranted down Dib's spine at the sight, and his earlier disdain was forgotten. The man took powerful, even strides toward him until he towered above his grounded form. Raising an eyebrow, he made a gesture that meant for the teen to stand. Slightly nervous, he did just that.

The dark stranger stared intently at the teen for a few minutes before seeming to reach some kind of judgment. Shaking his head, he began to laugh, the sound harsh and biting. Dib glared at him, somehow knowing that he was being mocked. His teeth gnashed together when the man didn't stop. "What the hell are you laughing about?" The laughter died abruptly and the disconcerting eyes were focused on him again. For some reason, he really regretted his outburst. The man gave a sleazy smirk that made his skin crawl. Something told him that this man wasn't human. That sentiment was reinforced as the smirk turned demonic.

"You're right kid. I ain't no human." His expression darkened suddenly, deep shadows covering his face. Hints of fangs entered the evil smile. He took a few, shaky steps backward. The laughter from before erupted from the man's chest, though it sounded more dangerous this time. The laugh eventually died off into snickers. "But you don't have anything to worry about. I'm just here on some business." His shoulders shook with more, silent laughter at that statement, as though he were amused by some private joke. "I'm Whistler, Messenger for The Powers That Be. And you, my poor friend, have been dealt one of Fate's really crappy hands."

Blood splattered across his face, Zim stared with dull eyes at the human sprawled on the floor of his lab. Pools of crimson stained one of the walls and most of his uniform. One of his spider legs was covered in it, the liquid steadily dripping from it to one of the pools on the floor, leaving an echoing splash in its wake. For a while, the blank gaze was centered on Dib's face. Eventually, it roamed down his body to rest on the large hole in his chest, which, despite the injury, still rose, albeit very weakly. Shaking his head, the Irken tried to reach some semblance of sanity. It didn't work. He still stared at the grotesque, unconscious form of his longtime enemy. And he continued to do so for a few more minutes. At one point, GIR peeked into the lab only to leave immediately. Insane as the robot was, it knew when to leave Master alone. At last, in a moment of cognitive thought, the alien rose from where he had slumped to the ground and picked the human from the floor. Carrying the body to an empty vat –tank, he ignored the fact that more crimson fluid was staining his clothes. Still moving as if on autopilot, he used a metallic limb to push the button that would open the tank. As the plastic-like material slid apart, he placed his burden onto its floor. Lifelessly moving to the controls, wires and probes attached themselves to the pale teenager. As a breathing mask fitted itself across his mouth and nose, he slunk over to the nearest wall. Pulling his knees to his chest, he sank to the floor.

Orange, thick restorative fluids flooded into the tank. It wrapped the rapidly deteriorating life form in an inorganic embrace, attempting futilely to keep it alive. Though neither the Computer nor Zim knew it at this time, the wounds dealt to Dib were 100 fatal. No human could survive such trauma. Still, it might manage to keep the boy alive for a few hours. Though that was little compensation, the Invader was too numb and still too deeply in shock to register anything other than his own thoughts. The only thing that would save the human was a miracle. Or some kind of otherworldly intervention.

Dib stared deadpan at Whistler for a second before breaking into peals of laughter. The response was so ridiculous, even for him. He may believe in all kinds of the paranormal, but he had long since given up on higher powers. He was strictly an atheist. Shaking with the force of the hysterical humor, he barely managed to catch the shuttered look that crossed the demon's face. However, he did so his laughter slowly tapered off. Breathing deeply, he faced Whistler. "Wait, you're serious, aren't you?" At the other's nod, he forcibly shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me. Theres no way that these Powers can exist." Smugly, he waited for the man's counter argument. He was sorely going to be disappointed.

Whistler shrugged at the mortal's blatant disregard for powers beyond his comprehension. "Fine, don't believe in them. But I can assure you; they're just as real as you and me standing here. And they really aren't beings ya wanna piss off, if ya know what I mean." Dib's smug look didn't fade until he realized just how serious the messenger was. Figuring he had to play along, he reluctantly decided to try a new tact.

"Well, what is here anyway? I mean, I am dead, right?" The demon chuckled before deigning the human with a retort.

"No, kid, ya ain't dead. For starters, this place is a type of limbo. A very special plane of limbo." Ignoring the man's mocking tone, the teen absorbed the new information. So he wasn't dead, but his soul was trapped in some kind of limbo? What he really needed to know was what kind of limbo it was. If he figured that out, he might know a way to escape.

"Okay, what plane of limbo is this?" The man's expression morphed into something that better resembled his true nature. Fangs curving over his lower lip, eyes glowing red in sinister amusement, he started laughing as he had earlier. The sound bounced off nonexistent walls and echoed around them. A forked tongue darted out of his mouth in a teasing manner.

"This is where the failed heroes end up. The ones who denounce their callings. Those who turn evil. This is Eden's Reflection."

Monitors blinked Irken script that detailed the victim's vitals. The heartbeat was slowly decreasing. Organs, forced to overwork to compensate for the pierced ones, were beginning to fail. Blood loss that could only be reversed with a transfusion wasn't happening. Zim didn't have any human blood on his base. Even if he had, it was highly doubtful that he would have enough or the right type. The body temperature was also falling. If nothing was done soon, hypothermia might set in. Not even the Irken technology was enough to heal the damage.

Zim took in the scripts with an eerily empty stare. Normally bright eyes reflected no shine; they literally looked dead. Just like Dib was going to be. A voice seemed to whisper in the back of his mind. 'But isn't that what you wanted?' He childishly shook his head in denial. Lowered antennae also reflected his feelings. "No." 'Liar. You wanted him to scream. To see his lifeless body at your feet. Do not deny it.' A more forceful shake. "No, I never wanted this. I just wanted him to admit to the superiority of ZIM." 'You're lying again. That's not good for you. And you constantly fantasized about it.' Zim didn't respond, more disturbed about the remark than he would ever confess. A shady laugh whisked through his mind before falling silent. The Computer, having heard the one-sided conversation, hesitantly voiced its data. It wouldn't do to startle his Master when he was in such an unstable state of mind.

"Uh, Sir, I may have found a way to save the earth boy." Dead rubies immediately snapped over to the large screen, eager to seize the chance. The Irken scripts for the questionable procedure covered the screen and were reflected in the Invader's eyes. Zim quickly absorbed the knowledge. All that he had to do now was decide whether or not he would go through with it. In the deeper corridors of his subconscious, the voice from earlier angrily stirred. It wouldn't be good if Dib lived.

"What? Eden's Reflection? Failed heroes? Hey, I have never failed. Hell, I've managed to save the world plenty of times. None of Zim's evil plans ever succeeded." Whistler calmly took in the angry response, his eyes still glittering red in amusement. The serpent tongue flicked again before disappearing back where it belonged.

"Obviously, you did fail somewhere. It doesn't have to be in action. You could have hesitated in heart. Or maybe you had second thoughts about doing the right thing. Ya know, saving the damsel in distress, redeeming the masses, etc?" The lanky teenager stubbornly glared at him, refusing to even scour his past for any type of wrong. Despite the boy's horrible temperament, the demon was having a good time. The kid was far from being his hardest case. Realizing that the man was enjoying setting him off, Dib glared even harder. The demon's pleasure grew. "Kid, you can keep giving me that dirty look all you want. We're going to get what you have to do done and you're going to learn a lesson. Got it? Good. And, no, you are nowhere near the most difficult champion I've had to deal with." Dib frowned in confusion at the wording. Champion? And, damn his curiosity, he now had to know who his worst charge was.

"What's a champion? And I really would love to hear about who annoyed you the most." Finally! Whistler was at last showing signs of frustration. Now all he had to do was keep it up and the demon would send him right back to where he belonged.

The messenger glared at the child, his patience being pushed to its limits. They were running out of time. If they didn't get moving soon, the kid's body would die before the soul could return to it. The things that the Powers put him through. For the immortality of him, he couldn't figure how the hell this boy was a champion of the people. "A champion is someone who fights for something other than their own welfare. They generally help the helpless, defend the defenseless, blah, blah, and blah. And the hardest, not most annoying, beings I deal with are the Slayers. Those girls can really tear your heart out." He could almost see the kid twitching in curiosity. They wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't appease the kid. "Slayers, since I'm sure you're dying to know, are girls who are chosen to fight evil. Specifically, 'Into each generation a chosen one is born. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of Darkness. She is the Slayer.' And that one and alone thing is taken seriously. These girls, in their times, are their world's only defenders. The weight of that entire world rests on their shoulders. And they ain't go no choice but to fight. Their destiny dictates how they'll live and die. From the day they are called, till the day they die, they'll be fighting for their lives. And the poor girls will only find peace in death. I hate forcing them to accept their fates. I wouldn't wish such a life on anyone." A silence fell over the limbo plane, Whistler quiet out of respect and Dib simply lost in his own musings. "Anyway, that's not why you're here." The mortal blinked himself out of his thoughts and quirked an eyebrow at the statement. Were they finally getting to the point? Good. Maybe he would be getting out of here soon then.

"Well, Great Messenger, what am I doing here?" Eyes narrowed at the patronizing tone, the demon took a minute to build suspense before providing an answer. It also really pissed the kid off.

"Heh, you're here to learn what being a hero is all about. You're here to learn the meaning of suffering and sacrifice." A tinge of nervousness suddenly spread through Dib. The demon's tone wasn't teasing anymore. He almost sounded…sympathetic, and a little angry. Still, it wouldn't be good to show how anxious he now was.

"Yeah? Well, how are you going to do that?" A look he couldn't even begin to decipher settled across the demon's face. The best he could place it as was violated and reluctance. What would the messenger have to feel like that about? A truly sadistic, yet masochistic, grin spread across the demon's complexion.

"I'm going to show you how true heroes live. You're going to bear witness to some of their most painful, impossible decisions. I really hope you learn from this. I have never met such selfless people. You owe them your respect, and you'd best show it." A fang filled snarl was directed his way to reinforce the demand. "Alright, lets start this demented show." With a snap of his fingers, the plane fell into nothingness.

The next thing he was aware of was feeling empty. Confused, and slightly afraid, he chanced a glance at himself. He exhaled hard in shock. His body was incorporeal and completely transparent. Shaking, he drew his hand to his face. Touching his cheek, the finger passed cleanly through the tissue. Since he wasn't a ghost, he couldn't be if he wasn't dead, he was at a loss as how to explain his current state. He turned when he heard a snort to his left. Whistler was there, in a state similar to his own, though he seemed more solid. "You're like that because you don't exist in this dimension. You are simply a shade here, not even a memory or possibility. Now stop acting like a fool and pay attention." Bursting with questions as to how Whistler was still slightly corporeal in another dimension, he had to practically bite his tongue to be quiet. Glaring at the demon for what felt like the hundredth time, he turned to the scene in front of him.

A man with dark hair stood in the blowing snow, bandages wrapped tightly around an eye. A woman lay bowed at his feet, light hair touching the ground as she sobbed. A pained look passed through his eye as he watched his lover's tears fall, though he knew he would only cause more hurt if he tried to comfort her. Her cries were carried on the winds, echoing around them. Still sobbing, she did manage to raise her head to face him. Glistening silver trails lit her cheekbones, flowing down to her chin before hitting the frost-covered grass. Dark, red-rimmed eyes gazed at him with love and agony. It killed a part of him that her love for him was the source of that agony. Voice raspy from hours, days, possibly weeks of crying, Kana finally spoke. "Sorry. I'm so sorry." Her apology cut through him like a knife.

No, please, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. Its mine. It was foolish to think I could ever find happiness. No Sohma can escape the cage that the God has forged. I'm sorry that I hurt you, that I hurt you trying to free myself. Never again will I try. Though his thoughts were turbulent, he gave them no life. It would only make her feel guiltier if she knew he blamed himself. Still, his silence made her feel that he agreed with her assessment of the event. "I should have protected you. I'm sorry that I was too weak. But I'm not sorry I met you. I'm not sorry I fell in love with you, even if it would have been better if we'd had never met. Please, forgive me, Hatori." Hatori gave her a deeply loving look as he gently slid her eyes closed. Praying for strength, his hand covered his love's eyes. There was a flash of light and her memories of him were no more. A group of women came to collect her unconscious form, some shooting him looks of fear and disgust and others pity. Turning his back to them, he forlornly trudged back to the main house, tears streaming down his usually cold face.

Dib floated above the scene, tears streaming down his stricken face. Despair and confusion glimmered in his eyes. Still crying he wheeled around to confront the demon. Whistler glanced at him before clapping his hands together as something occurred to him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that you would be feeling whatever the people involved are feeling. So tell me, what does it feel like to give up your love to save her? It probably hurts like hell." The emotionally tried mortal glared at him, though it effects were lost due to the tears. It took a little while for them to stop. Sniffling, the human finally managed a coherent question.

"Why? Why did that happen? What was this whole thing about?" The messenger closed his eyes, having already been dreading the inquiry. Taking a deep breath he explained the situation.

"The man, Sohma Hatori, bears a curse, as do thirteen other members of his family. A vengeful spirit from the Chinese Zodiac possesses each one of them. The head of the family is bonded with a God itself. However, the influence of such a powerful being drives the vessel insane and eventually kills it. That is why the current Sohma head, Akito I think, is so cruel to them. Akito despised the relationship between Kana and Hatori and, in a fit of rage, attacked the man. He lost the sight in one of his eyes and Kana blamed herself. That drove her to heart sickness and, had she been left as she was, it would have killed her. So, by erasing her memories of having fallen in love with him, Hatori freed her from the guilt. In a way he saved her. In another, he damned himself. As I said earlier, a true champion sacrifices for the sake of another." Weary from the discussion, he snapped his fingers. Again, the surroundings fell into darkness.

Dib groaned as he awoke, his head pounding. He groaned again as the feeling of emptiness from before arose again. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, confirming that he was, indeed, still incorporeal. Whistler was floating cross-legged a few yards away, reveling in his discomfort. Too queasy to form an adequate verbal barb, he settled with a rude hand gesture. All he got was a tongue stuck out in his direction. Cautiously, he glanced down. Just as he feared; another scene was unfolding before him.

A blond boy hobbled across the blood-streaked floor, one of his legs nearly gone. More blood flowed from the remaining stub and gave the floor another glistening coat. He kept gazing around the room, desperately searching for his younger brother. Golden eyes worried and terrified, he relentlessly looked, despite his horrendous injury. A gurgling sound came from behind him and he turned around with a hopeful smile. That quickly dissolved into a horrified scream at the sight of the mangled corpse wriggling in the transmutation circle. The scream was drug out until he began to dry retch. Quaking, he began to realize what had happened to Alphonse. The glazed look of fear disappeared to be replaced with fierce determination. Dipping chubby, child fingers into his own blood, he created another circle on the floor. Hobbling across the floor for a few more feet, he dragged an empty suit of armor over to the freshly made transmutation. Tired from the loss of blood, he weakly clapped a hand onto his work. Immediately, there was a flash of light as his body went into a seizure, his eyes rolled back into his head. Long tendrils of black light formed around one of his arms, breaking it down into microscopic particles. Another light flashed and the soulless eyes of the armor glowed with a new form of life. A hollow voice soon filled the room, asking his big brother what was happening.

Whistler turned from the horrid scene and gazed at Dib. The teen was even paler than before, eyes wide in stark terror. Blood flowed from where he had bit his lip to keep from screaming; from either fear or pain he could only guess. Satisfied with the result, he snapped his fingers once again. The sight of the two brother alchemists dispersed and darkness reigned once more.

Dib awoke this time panting, still reeling with the previous stage's terror and pain. He couldn't handle these emotions and that little boy could. He was starting to see what it was the Powers wanted him to realize. But he wasn't ready to go back yet. He still had two more scenes to visit, two more decisions to watch unfold. Too busy trying to keep from retching; he missed the look of concern that passed over Whistler's face. The demon was worried that the boy was being forced to experience too much too soon. Not too much more would kill him. He sighed. He had no choice but to rely on his deities' orders. Gently, he cleared his throat. However, it was still enough of a surprise to have Dib leaping into the air. Shaking his head, he pointed down. The boy gave him a slightly frightened look before looking to where he was being directed.

A pretty blond girl held a blade in defense, her stance strong and hard to penetrate. While her body and moves gave off the impression of a ready to fight warrior, her eyes told a far different story. Blue eyes that were far too old for such a young face gazed at the opponent with equal measures of hate, love, and desperation. Her swordsmanship was merely a reflection of the tortured emotions she held within herself. The man with the angel's face parried her strike and forced her to yield. Gazing into his evil eyes, a continuous mantra ran through her mind. I am the Slayer. I have to kill him. He killed Mrs. Calendar. He's not Angel. He's not Angel. He's Angelus. He's Angelus. Angel's gone. I have to kill him. I am the Slayer. Grinning at her with a sick, twisted pleasure, he gave a fierce blow that pushed her sword from her hands and across the room. Ducking the sword's point, she made a risky dash for the lost weapon. Knowing her plan, he struck out with his supernatural speed and strength and she flew into the wall. Slumping to the floor, she could only watch helplessly as he advanced. She was going to die at the hands of an evil vampire that held her love's face.

Passing through a room that provided a glimpse of the battle, another vampire watched the fight. His eyes widened as his sire approached the Slayer. "My God, he's really going to kill her." Shrugging, he continued on his merry way. He was soulless; the struggles of the living did not concern him. He didn't see as the angelic vampire fell to his knees, eyes aglow as his soul was restored. He didn't see as a portal was opened to the depths of Hell itself. The resouled Angel rose to his feet, casting confused eyes at his surroundings. His Slayer rose as well, though her attention was divided between him and the newly opened gateway. Pained eyes rose to her own as she moved to him. "Buffy? What's happening?" She silenced him with a kiss as she embraced him in both joy and sorrow. Only his death would prevent Hell on Earth. Closing her eyes, she begged him to do the same. He hesitantly did so and she whispered of her eternal love for him. Backing away, she retrieved her sword from the ground. Eyes too hurt to describe gazed at her love as she gave him one final kiss and cast him into the Depths.

Dib shuddered as all the air was pushed from his lungs. Despair crushed every part of him, making him wish he could just curl up and die. Parts of him numbed, but the pain still sliced through every fiber of his soul. He gasped for breath, new tears sliding down his cheeks. Sob after sob tore through him. It seemed that it took hours for them to stop. And it most likely did. Whistler stood nearby, a different type of pain in his eyes. He had been the one who told Buffy that she had to kill Angel. Perhaps if he hadn't, the two would have been together. While that was a happy thought, he knew it could never be. The love the two shared was forbidden. The relationship could never be permitted. The two belonged to the world, not to each other. Mourning for his own part in this tragedy, he snapped his finger and the sobbing Slayer disappeared.

Dib dried his tears, as the final scene's turn arrived. He turned to Whistler, needing to ask a question. The demon gave him the okay and he nodded. "Is that…is that something a lot of Slayers had to do?" He hoped not. It wouldn't be fair for all the girls to go through something like that. It would be far too cruel. The messenger gave a bitter grin, no joking humor present.

"I'm afraid all of them go through something similar to that. Anyone who is close to a Slayer is placed in harms way. That is why most of them most give up all connections they have with people. And it's too dangerous to form new ties." Actually humbled, the teen simply stayed silent. The demon sighed and indicated his right. "Well, this is the last one."

Buffy Summers stood on the cliff face staring in horror at the opened portal, her little sister crying in shame behind her. Dawn moved to jump, willing to give her life to seal the gateway. The elder stopped her, finally realizing what the First met with the phrase, "Death is your gift". Calm, and with a serene smile, she did her best to explain to the fourteen year old why she was the one who needed to die. "Dawn, the hardest thing about this world is living in it. Live. For me." Her message sent, she dove from the cliff and to her death, finally free from her restricting burden. With her death, the world lived, as did her loved ones. She only hoped they could forgive her for so eagerly welcoming death. As the demonic energy tore her soul to pieces, she could only think of how peaceful it would be to know that her fighting was finally over. Little did she know, she would be torn screaming from Paradise to serve as the World's Champion and Sacrifice. Still, her return would end the suffering of the future Slayers.

Dib stared in awe; astounded by the fact that this girl had given everything she had, more than once, simply to save others. She was definitely the definition of selfless. He turned to Whistler, who nodded, knowing that the kid had learned what was required of him. Snapping his fingers, they returned to limbo, Dawn's lament echoing in their ears.

Zim watched as the dark green blood was pulled from his body, flowing through the tubes and into the tank holding Dib. Identical tubes were linked to the human's veins as they transported the much-needed liquid to the body. Already, the Irken blood was having a somewhat positive effect on his healing. Though there was no telling what the introduction of alien DNA would do the boy's body after the initial exposure. The voice still whispered in the back of his mind, saying that all was not yet lost. That the Champion was still gone. He ignored it; doing so was easy as the voice was fading anyway. Ruby eyes flashed over to the screens and lit with life as the vitals were shown to be improving. The Computer mentioned the transfusion being complete and the tubes were pulled from him. Rising from where he'd been sitting, he moved to stand in front of the tank. He pressed forward, nearly squashing his face onto the tube's surface. He stared intently, waiting for any signs of consciousness or regression. His eyes narrowed as a hand twitched. His antennae pricked forward as an eyelid did the same. The computer began to beep as the body went into a full blown seizure, the DNA mutating and consciousness returning simultaneously.

Whistler caught Dib as he stumbled on their reentry to Eden's Reflection. He set the kid upright and moved a few feet away. He gazed at the black sky, at least the direction the sky would be in. Dib stared, wondering what the hell the demon was doing now. He didn't have long to wait as the messenger's attention returned fully to him. "Well, kid, it seems that our business together is through. The Powers just told me that its time for you to be returned to your body. And you better not forget what you've been taught." He gave a full fanged grin simply for a guarantee. The pale teen rolled his eyes, but grinned anyway.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll never forget. All heroes suffer and sacrifice for the sake of others. I get it."

"Good." The Messenger for the Powers suddenly adopted an entirely different expression. He walked so that he stood right next to the kid. Leaning forward, he whispered a forbidden advice. "Things are going to start getting crazy for you soon. Never forget what I've shown you. I mean it. You must never forget what being a champion is about. You're destined for great things, kid. Good Luck." Dib stared at him in mounting alarm and was about to speak when he simply vanished. Whistler smirked at the abrupt departure and shook his head. Leave it to the Powers to create a champion who never had ample warning. He wondered if the kid would be able to handle what was coming. He certainly hoped so. Eden's Paradise is not a place one wanted to reside in for eternity. And he was fairly sure that the kid would able to do it. He seemed smart and determined. Hopefully, that combined with his friends and family, would be enough. Hopefully.

As he prepared to depart himself, another spirit entered the plane. He gulped nervously at the feeling of the familiar aura. A woman with dark purple hair marched toward him, her green eyes ablaze with a haunting fury. He really did not want to deal with this. But it wasn't like he could run away. She'd find him no matter where he went. Steeling himself, he tried not to run from the rage of an angry, worried mother. He would be lucky to get out of this one with this body intact. He was shocked to discover that she was already standing in front of him, arms crossed across her chest. Tapping her foot, she waited for him to present his side of things. He simply gulped and began praying.

"Whistler, I told you to tell me if you ever got called to deal with something that related to my son! Not only did you not tell me he was a champion, you also failed to mention that he would wind up here for a lesson! I should tear you limb from limb! I'm still debating on whether or not to do that. It all depends on what you have to say for yourself. So I suggest you get talking." He shrugged, giving a sheepish laugh.

"Your daughter definitely got her temper from you. You look innocent enough, but get ya pissed and you practically spit fire." She growled at him, looking almost like an older version of her daughter, though her eyes were the wrong color.

"If you hurt my son, physically or mentally, you'll pay in ways you can't even begin to imagine. My daughter's definition of doom would pale in comparison." Okay, that had to be one the most frightening threats of all time. Coughing, it took all his will power to keep his body from bolting.

" I assure you, he's fine. All I did is give him a lesson to prepare him for what is to come." He stopped, eyes wide, at the accidental slip. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone of what he knew of the future. Green eyes stabbed into him, the anger from before even more heightened. "Uh, forget I said that. Well, I have to go, um, see the Powers now. Yeah, that's it. Well, see ya." With that his body shimmered, Dib's mother instantly giving chase. He could all through limbo but she would find him and make him talk. No one who knew about anything that could harm her son would get away with not telling her about it. In detail, including how to prevent it. Too bad even she can't protect him from what is to come.


End file.
